Nintendo Fun House Episode 457
Description In this episode Mario and Luigi are visited by Sonic and Tails who want to train for this summers Olympic games! Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Luigi compete in different events to see who will win at this years Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games event! Summary Mario starts off the episode by waking Luigi . They talk about how they have not been in many episodes lately, but finally have a role in an episode. When they move towards the Luncheon Kingdom exit, they meet Sonic and Tails . Sonic explains that the Olympic Games are coming. Mario and Luigi state that they forgot and haven't trained. Sonic offers to help with some friendly training, and everyone agrees to that. The first event is Diving. The pool they use is the outdoor pool of the Fun House, and while no permission was granted, Luigi states that Jr has more important issues about "someone" missing to worry about. Sonic goes first and pulls a 720. Then Tails goes, and exceeds Sonic's score by scoring 1080 because he can fly. Luigi is next, but embarrassingly jumps in. He then explains that he crouched mid-air, which impresses no one. When Mario has his turn, his weight plays a danger which is noticed by Sonic. Mario disregards this, and ends up flooding everything. Tails had won the first event. The second event is Archery. Mario set up a target towards the Fun House, which Sonic questions. Mario recalls that Bowser Junior has more important things to worry about. Mario goes first and scores. Luigi goes next and misses, being the first to be eliminated. Tails is next, and scores. Sonic is last, and scores an easy shot. The next round starts, and is in reverse order. Sonic is the first and only to score, and was ultimately the winner. Mario had just barely missed. The third event is ball-throwing, and takes place in . To win, you need to throw the ball the furthest distance. In the first round, Mario wins. In the second game, Mario goes first and is stopped by the blocks. Tails scores better than him. Sonic then accidentally does what Mario did and scores lower, which Luigi also does. The third game was won by Mario. The fourth and final event is Long Jump, and takes place in Luncheon Kingdom. To play, you need to jump from a height as far as possible and place a carpet in your landing spot. In the first round, Mario and Luigi tie. A tiebreaker is set, and ends in another tie. The third round is won by Luigi. At the end, is it stated that an event was won by everyone. Mario and Luigi thank Sonic and Tails for their help before leaving. Mario congratulates Luigi for his jump. Characters * Bowser Junior (Mention) * Luigi * Mario * Sonic * Tails * Tyler (Mention) Trivia * This episode is an obvious reference to the upcoming 'Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games". * Luigi says "something about some guy missing", which is a reference to Tyler who was kidnapped by Mystery Man in the previous episode. * In the Diving event, Sonic shows no fear of the water, despite Sonic never being able to swim. * Ball-throw is not a real olympic event. Real events that could be portrayed could include Shotput, Hammer throw or most likely Javelin (but with blocks rather than sticks). * There was no special shout out at the end of this episode.